


Take me out

by torres



Series: Playlists [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torres/pseuds/torres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Pick a character, pairing or fandom you like.<br/>2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random.<br/>3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the length of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me out

**Author's Note:**

> [Take Me Out by the Scissor Sisters (Franz Ferdinand cover)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7jrgmcqIyM)

_So if you’re lonely, you know I’m here waiting for you._

It was almost like football the way Fernando timed his run.

Daniel was just coming back from the bar, his drink in hand. Mid-turn, Fernando pushed his way past Dirk and Albert, and pretended to stumble over his own feet.

“Oof!” He yelped, slamming smack into the center of the defender’s chest.

“Hey!” Daniel shouted in surprise, trying to catch the flailing Spaniard. The collision sent his glass almost slipping from his grasp, the liquid sloshing sloppily all over Dan.

“Whoops,” Fernando smiled sheepishly, a few drunken giggles slipping from his lips. “Now I’ve gotten you all dirty,” he pouted, running uncoordinated hands over Dan’s arms in a pathetic attempt to wipe away the alcohol. Daniel held back a grunt of approval as he felt Fernando grasp hungrily at the dampened shirt clinging to his stomach.

“You okay?” Dan smirked, helping Fernando stand upright.

Fernando nodded, his eyelashes batting kittenishly. Dan’s smirk grew wider.

“By the way, that was a gin tonic. You can get me another one.”

“I will if you come to the bar with me,” the striker smiled, not missing a beat in this well-rehearsed game.

Dan nodded, placing one hand on the small of Fernando’s back and guiding him through the crowd.

“One gin tonic, please.” Fernando told the bartender. He wasn’t even done fishing for a few crumpled bills in his pocket when he felt Daniel press up behind him.

“And no more drinks for you, hmm?” Dan whispered closely against Fernando’s ear. The Spaniard giggled again, arching up slightly against the defender so he could feel him again. His skin tingled with anticipation.

“What else am I supposed to do in a bar except drink?” Fernando challenged, twisting around so he could face the Dane. He made sure to rub hard against Dan as he moved in the tight space. Sure enough, he felt the slight rumble of a groan in Dan’s chest.

“Well, maybe we won’t have to stay in this bar.” Dan answered slowly, raising an eyebrow. He saw the twitch in the corner of Fernando’s mouth as he thought of a response. And honestly speaking, Fernando could have recited the entire telephone directory, and Daniel would still have dragged him to the nearest dark corner and plowed into his ass in a heartbeat.

But the bartender had other ideas. “One gin tonic!” He called out impatiently.

Fernando didn’t budge because if he did, the game would stop. Daniel persisted as well, he wasn’t ready for this to end just yet. The defender smoothly reached around Fernando to reach his order on the bar, pushing their groins even tighter against each other. And, oh, how he loved the way Fernando closed his eyes to control his whimper – the way those eyelashes swept teasingly over his skin, the way his nose crinkled and his lips pursed to muffle out the sounds. There were still people around after all.

Fernando watched on jealously as Daniel downed half his drink in two, three gulps.

“Can I taste?” He asked innocently.

Dan grinned, and shook his head. Then, he drank the remnants of his gin tonic right in Fernando’s face.

“No more,” he said, shaking the glass, the ice clinking noisily, just to torment the Spaniard.

The Spaniard’s eyebrows rose, unimpressed. Besides, if there was someone more competitive, more annoying and more immature than Daniel, it was him.

He raised his hand so quickly, Dan didn’t see it. But what Dan definitely saw was the way Fernando ran his index finger oh so slowly against the defender’s bottom lip, still stained with gin tonic.

“Mm,” Fernando hummed as he sucked at his own fingertip, before smiling lasciviously at the way Dan’s jaw just dropped. The Spaniard scored a victory for himself, as he pulled his finger out with a slick pop.

“Oh, that is it,” Daniel growled softly, slamming his glass on the counter and grabbing Fernando’s wrist. “Let’s go.”

Fernando grinned triumphantly to himself as they pulled away from the bar, hoping the nightclub was dark enough to hide his half-erect cock. Flirting was inevitable in the few moments Daniel and Fernando moved in the same circles. But they never got this far until tonight. Fernando must have played all his moves just right.

“Let’s grab a taxi – you’re in no state to drive,” Dan was already saying as they hurriedly wove their way in and out of the crowd. Until they bumped into a huge cluster of familiar faces on the way out.

“Oh, hey, lads. Leaving?” Carra nodded at the two.

Dan immediately let go of Fernando’s arm, and the Spaniard quickly stepped sideways to place some distance between them.

“We were just –” Fernando stammered.

“You were just…” Daniel corrected meaningfully.

“Yeah, I was just – ”

“Oh, no, you don’t,” Stevie interrupted, slinging an arm around Fernando’s neck, “You should sober up here first!”

Dan coughed. “He was going to take a cab, I think.”

“How about you, Daggs?” Sami called out, “Grab another beer! Tell me, how’s your back doing? What did the physios say?”

Dan frowned. His erection was flagging by the second, and the familiar cloud of irritability hung over his head again at the mention of his injury.

“I’m feeling better,” the Dane replied gruffly as Sami pressed a cold Carlsberg in his palm. He threw a side glance towards Fernando, and Stevie still had his arm wrapped loosely around his shoulders. He didn’t miss the way the Scouser discreetly ran his hands against Fernando’s sides.

The Spaniard looked up and caught Daniel’s gaze. He gave him a questioning look, but the way Fernando leaned into his captain already showed he knew what Dan’s answer was going to be.

Dan just shook his head and Fernando looked away in resignation.

Maybe on another night again, then.

_I know I won’t be leaving here with you._


End file.
